What's This?
by WolfKeeper101
Summary: "We don't celebrate Christmas in Death City…" This causes 13 year old Patti to become heartbroken on Christmas Eve. A guilty Kid travels to LA in search for a gift to make this a Christmas to remember. But what happens when he meets a girl and falls for her? Inspired by Flyleaf's cover of "What's This?" KidxOC


**FELIZ NA VE DAH! **

**HO, HO, HO, THE MISTLETOE! AHH IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! XD (Well close enough!)**

**Hehe, sorry, Christmas is my favorite holiday so it's alright for me to be pumped!**

**So, since its Christmas and we're all getting gifts, here is my gift to you! The story has nothing to do with the events of In The End but I just felt as though I should write this for you guys because you Follow, Favorite, and put up with my awful writing! So please enjoy!**

**(****_NOTE: The following story has nothing to do with the events occurring in the current story, In The End. The only related thing is a few of the Soul Eater characters and my OC. Thank you and please enjoy.)_**

* * *

"Rudolph the red- nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose!"

"LIKE A LIGHTBULB!"

"And if you ever saw him!"

"SAW HIM!"

"You would even say it glows!"

"LIKE A-!

"Elizabeth, Patricia, what is with all the screaming? It's time for bed." Exclaimed a 13 year old Death the Kid to his newest partners 14 year old Liz and 13 year old Patti.

"But Kid its only 8'oclock! _And _it's Christmas Eve! We have to wait up for Santa," Patti whined.

"Patricia, we don't celebrate Christmas here in Death City, we celebrate Halloween and our Birthdays and those already passed. Now may we please-!"

"You- You don't celebrate Christmas?!"

Kid saw Patti's lower lip slightly tremble, her eyes becoming glassy.

"Patricia please don't cry! I'm sorry, how about we-!"

"No! I don't want to talk to you! Santa's going to put you on his naughty list and you're going to wake up in a bed full of coal!"

Patti stomped her foot and ran up the stairs leaving Kid and Liz in silence. Kid looked down at his grey socks in sadness. Hearing the oldest Thompson sister's throat clear he looked at her angry face.

"Kid, that was mean. We could have just celebrated Christmas just this once! We always celebrate Christmas, even though we had no money!"

With that said Liz turned and ran up the steps calling out Patti's name. Tears flowed down the young Shinigami's face as he sank to his knees and curled up in a ball, hugging his knees.

Kid heard shuffles from in front of him and hugged his knees tighter. "Go away Liz! I'm sorry okay! I don't want to hear another one of your lectures!"

Kid was lifted into the air slightly and was rocked back and forth in two large hands. He felt comforted and happy as he slightly cracked open his eyes to see his father's goofy mask that made him laugh when he was little.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kiddo, you were telling her the truth. Yes, you could have told her more delicately but you're forgiven."

Kid knew that in his father eyes he was the perfect child, even if no one else saw that. His father was right though, he should have been gentler with Patricia, especially since this was their first year away from Brooklyn.

"With all the events that's happened you're probably exhausted," said Lord Death. Kid solemnly nodded his head and was carried up the steps in his father's arms, being small enough to do so.

He heard the creek from his door opening. The room was light enough from the pure white walls of Kids room, his sheets matching with not a single stain on them. Feeling the comfortable mattress underneath him he curled up, the blanket being pulled up by his father and instantly feeling warmer.

He closed his eyes somehow and drifted off to sleep. It was amazing how one second you would feel sad and guilty but the next floating off into La-La land with not a care in the world…

* * *

Kid awoke from a shuffle outside his door and whispering. He blinked the drowsiness from his eyes as he slowly pushed himself up to see two shadows coming from underneath his door. Patricia and Elizabeth.

He saw an envelope slip underneath his door and the two shadows quickly disappear. Kid got out of bed and opened the door to see nothing in the hallways except a few shadows from the lights in the hallway.

Kid looked down and saw the envelope. He picked it up and shut the door using his foot and walked back to his bed. His butt made a flop sound as he landed on the mattress and opened the envelope with curves and a few rips. He gasp as he saw hi Christmas present.

On the piece of paper was a drawing of him, His father, Elizabeth, and Patricia all holding hands in front of a Christmas tree. Kid read the bottom of the picture and started to sob.

_To: Kid (My big brother!_

_From: Patricio (Your little sister!)_

_Merry Christmos_

"She-She didn't spell her name or Christmas right."

Kid cried for about half an hour as tears hit his picture. "Patricia, considers me as her big brother?"

Kid jumped off the bed and left his picture. He ran downstairs and grabbed a coat, quickly putting on his shoes and tying them. Beelzebub formed in his hand as he jumped on and started heading for California.

"I'm going to make this the best Christmas Patti has ever had!"

* * *

The ground was green with no snow lingering at all. The only proof of winter was the cold temperature. The -15 degree weather affected Kid as he landed in Los Angeles looking for the best toy store in LA.

It took him a long five hours from Death City to Nevada as he looked around for toy stores, none that met his expectations.

"Damnit!"

In outrage, Kid kicked a trashcan. He stomped on the trash and kicked it all over.

"Geez, what did that trash ever do to you?"

Hearing the new voice he looked up to see a girl about his age. She had her ginger hair pulled back in a braid, showing off her freckled face and piercing blue eyes.

"Well? You should apologize to Earth, she doesn't like it when people litter," the new girl said stepping cautiously forward. She had on a hat with a hole in it, her brown thugs also having few holes and a cheap looking, raggedy, dark red sweatshirt that was slightly unzipped. Holes were also in her light jeans and a large hole in her mitten showing the tips of her fingers.

Kid apologized to the Earth as an idea occurred to him. "Excuse me, where is the most popular toy store around?"

The girl pondered this for a moment, putting her finger to her chin looking deep in thought. Kid muffled a laugh from her position. Her face suddenly lightened. "Whimsick Alley!"

Kid smiled and nodded his head, saying thank you. He started walking when he heard the girl calling out his name.

"Wait, uh, kid! Can I-!"

She stopped mid-sentence as Kid looked back at her. Her eyes were slightly widened. She looked down not wanting to meet his interrogating eyes, afraid of what he may say.

"Isn't it a little late," Kid asked.

"Well, it's better than spending Christmas in an orphanage," she replied sheepishly.

Kids face softened from this. Elizabeth and Patricia used to spend Christmas alone, so why did she have to?

"Yes, you can come. My name's Kid." Kid put out his hand.

She blinked but then smiled and put out her hand as well. "Piper."

Kid felt her cold fingers and wanted to clasp them to where they wouldn't be cold anymore but decided against it, since he only just met Piper.

"Which way," he asked.

Piper simply smiled at his question and pulled him down the street as he lost his balance for a moment but regained it, following the red head.

This would be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

The lights shined on the sidewalks, reflecting on the ice. The scent of cake and pie filled the air around us, our laughs and giggles being the only sound. We stopped a few times and looked into the shops, frost covering most of the window. She rubbed her free hand on it to see in but still struggled, squinting in.

I looked down at our hands. Her fingers were now warmer and less purple like they were before. Piper lightly squeezed my hand causing me to look up at her. Happiness was plastered on her face.

"So, how long are you staying in town Kid?"

She looked at me as all the happiness started disappearing. Piper wanted me to stay. How could I answer her? I couldn't tell her the truth or she'd be sad. _No one_ deserves to be sad on Christmas, that much I learned. That was the whole point in coming here right? So Patricia would be happy and Elizabeth wouldn't be mad! But when I came here, I intended on doing something good, but now, I'll just cause harm.

"As long as you want!"

Her crystal eyes lit up like the lights from the window. "Really?!"

"Really."

I felt warmer from her arms wrapping around me. One moment our hands were together and the next her hands was on my back, squeezing me tightly. I froze. No one ever showed affection to me like this except dad. But, even this time it's different.

"My Christmas wish came true! I finally have a friend!"

Guilt shot Kid like a bullet. Was this how enemy's felt when he shot Patricia and Elizabeth's bullets and it hit their target? His emotions? Kid couldn't tell her he had to leave soon, he couldn't.

"So are we almost there?"

"Yup! Just turn the corner and it's on the left! We can walk now though."

The streets were abandoned, only him and Piper walking on the lit up streets. Kid stayed on guard, knowing thugs like to come out at night when Kid realized how early it was. 1:30 AM! He wasted too much time, he had to hurry, get Patricia's present and flee in order to get back by Christmas morning! But what about Piper, what would he do with her?

Kid couldn't just ditch her, no, that would be rude and surely she would worry about his absence.

"What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere! What's this? There's white things in the air!"

White things? Did she mean snowflakes? Where?!

"What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming, Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair! What's this?"

"Piper, if I may ask, who's Jack?"

She blinked and looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world. "Who's Jack? Nightmare before Christmas ring any bells?"

I looked at her puzzled. Her face changed into astonishment which added some joy from her strange expression.

"Nightmare before Christmas! How have you not seen it! It's my all-time, _favorite_, Christmas movie before "A Christmas Story!"

By now she was speaking a different language to me. "Nightmare before Christmas?" "A Christmas Story?" "A Christmas Carol?" "A Charlie Brown Christmas?" And who was Ebenezer Scrooge?

"You've never seen _any_ of the classics?"

I shook my head.

I couldn't tell if she was angry or astounded. Her mouth was slightly open with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Dang dude!"

"Where I come from we don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh so Hanukah?"

"No. We celebrate Halloween though!"

She rolled her eyes, looking back at me half annoyed but mostly playful. "Yah, Halloween. Where people are scared out of their mind because the Boogie Man's going to get them," she said and put out her hands, wigging them like snakes.

"Now _that's_ a ridiculous accusation. Halloween is about celebrating the dead and their peace whether in Heaven or in Hell."

"That's Day of the Dead silly!" Piper winked at me and my heart jumped. I could hardly breathe, my breaths becoming shallower and slower. I felt like I ran a long distance, my face boiling.

"Kid?"

I cleared my throat, adjusting the collar on my coat in a nonchalant way.

I heard her giggle. "Kid, you're all red! Are you, blushing?"

I realized why I felt this way, I was starting to like her. I knew it all along but, when she winked, I finally realized my feelings for this orphan.

And she did to!

"Of course not, why would I blush?"

More giggles, more blushing. "Because I winked? _Plus_, you kept holding my hand~."

"I only did that because your hands were cold. They felt, weird."

"Oh, so I'm weird?"

I stumbled on my words when they came out. "No, no of course not! You're far from weird Piper! Your- Your _perfect!_"

She sopped and looked at me, her hand grasping mine. "Really?"

I nodded, taking her other hand into mine. The one without the hole which bothered me. I wanted to feel her cold fingers, warm them up and, be needed. "Of course Piper! You're funny, helpful, smart, and nice-!"

I was cut off as a jingling sound came over us. Gold glitter fell down when we looked up to see a plant with two red berries growing on it. "What's that," I asked.

"A Mistletoe. People stand under it, and…"Piper trailed off looking at me expectantly.

"And?" I asked. I was curious as to what the plant could do? Maybe I could start a new tradition in Death City with this new plant! Maybe I could give this to Elizabeth for saying bad things about Christmas to Patricia!"

"_And_, people, couples, they do, this…"

Her face came closer to mine, the bridge of our noses touching. My heart skipped many beats, hearing a 'thump,' pause, pause, 'thump' every once and awhile. I was prepared. I knew now what this plant was used for. Love.

I leaned closer. Closer, closer, but missed. My lips brushed against her red, freckled, cheek as her lips, which were surprisingly warm, planted on my cheek but sadly pulled away.

Her eyes were glassy, just like Patricia's were. The guilt filled me again as a gap formed in me.

"You- You liar! You aren't going to stay, you were never planning on staying!"

Her tears instantly froze on her face as she turned and ran, anger in her voice. Kid set after her, calling out her name to try and calm her down. He ran as fast as he could. Not wanting to lose her. He heard a 'slip,' his chin meeting he solid and icy ground. A bruise would appear on his face but Kid didn't care.

Kid looked up only to find Piper gone in the winter wind. A sob escaped Kid, sadness drowning his heart. Must he make _everyone_ so sad?!

He stopped crying quickly, wiping away his tears fast enough where they didn't freeze. Kid lied to her. She wouldn't forgive him, especially if her Christmas wish was for a friend. No, he wouldn't break her heart even more than he already had.

He walked back to the toy store. Locked. Kid's hand went straight as he brought it down, hard enough to where the golden chain broke from the door, most likely weak from the frigid temperatures.

He was in and out, leaving 100$ in Death Coins. Even though the toy only cost 75$, Kid thought he should leave 25$ extra. At least he couldn't screw that up too!

Summoning Beelzebub, Kid hopped on, lifting off into the sky with a 10 ft. toy in his hands. He headed off towards Death City but stopped as he saw a giant tree in the middle of the large city, sticking out like a Christmas beacon.

He lost altitude and landed neatly in front of the giant tree, the peace giving off a nice feeling along with the scent of pine needles. The quiet was quickly stopped as snoring was heard from behind Kid. He turned his foot and reached in his pockets, only to realize Patricia nor was Elizabeth with him.

His nerves eased as he discovered it was a sleeping man, most likely homeless since he had ruffled and messy hair, extremely asymmetrical. Asymmetrical? Kid has never used that word. What brought it on now? He shrugged, knowing it wasn't that much of a deal (**A/N: YES IT IS KID! IT'S A ****_HUGE_**** DEAL! YOU'LL SEE!) **and reached into his pocket, pulling out 20$ for the homeless man. Yes, it was most likely the homeless stranger would spend the money on a pack of smokes, alcohol, or even drugs, but he felt like he had to do it in order to gain some Christmas spirit he _desperately _needed!

The lights were on an electrical string, lighting up the dark place. Elizabeth and Patricia talked about a big Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. How they'd spend hours there, the first day in the ice rink opened they'd go ice-skating for free.

Kid smiled and summoned Beelzebub again, this time taking off for good.

"Goodbye Piper. I'll miss you."

* * *

Beelzebub landed roughly on its last wheel as Kid fell off. Riding Beelzebub to LA and back caused the skateboard to tire, especially since Kid went as fast as he could making it back to Death City in a miraculous 7 hours!

He snuck back in to Gallows Mansion and slipped off his coat and shoes, hesitating to remove his gloves, Piper's feeling still with Kid.

Footsteps glided down the stairwell causing Kid to shove them in his pajama bottoms. Patricia.

"Kid!"

She ran across the hallway and embraced kid, her being the same height as him. "I'm so, so, so, so, _so_, sorry! I was being a total asshole!"

He blinked and didn't move. The hug reminded him to much of Pipers, how she was warm and comfort was sent though making you feel welcomed. Kid hid his emotions as he hugged her back, not a willingly though.

"Patricia-."

"Patti! Please don't call me 'Patricia,' I'd like my big brother to call me Patti! It sounds more fun!"

Kid just nodded with an "Okay."

"Oh, and Big Sis doesn't like being called 'Elizabeth," it's Liz."

Another nod, another okay.

"Patr- Patti I mean, I got you something."

Patti let go of her embrace and stepped back, leaning forward as kid slightly opened the door as a large, 10 ft. stuffed giraffe came in to see its new owner.

"HOLY CRAP ITS SO FRICKING AWESOME~!"

Patti leaped on the giant giraffe and hugged Kid again while jumping up and down. This caused some commotion. Liz escalated down the stairs quickly screaming Patti's name in fear her little sister was hurt until she seen the giant giraffe.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT'S THAT?!"

"MY NEW, AWESOME MOTHER TRUCKIN GIRAFFE," Patti screamed.

Lord Death then appeared behind his sons partner, his mask having no emotion shown but his voice filled with surprise. "Kid, where did you find that?"

"I flew to LA during the night in order to get this for Patti. I hope that's okay father," Kid said, slightly looking down.

Lord Death was about to say something but was cut off when Liz started talking. "Are you kidding?! Kid, this is probably the nicest thing you've ever done for us!"

Liz quickly walked over to her Meister, kissing the top his head and playfully ruffling his hair. Kid's eyes dropped as the feeling of a kiss brought back Piper, her face, the face he caused her to have.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't tell anyone about his secret love interest. Lord Death laughed along with Liz and Patti after Patti screamed about her "Giraffe Army" she was going to start.

Kid smiled again, this time knowing he had done the right thing. The laughter and joy started filling that dull, empty place in his body that he left after hurting Piper. He couldn't do anything except hope, hope she could find somewhere in that big heart she had to forgive his dark one.

He vowed to himself that one day, whether it be tomorrow, a month, or even years from now that he would find her and apologize. This time staying for good.

* * *

**And VOWLA! There you have my version of a Soul Eater Christmas story! I got the inspiration to write this based off of Flyleaf's cover of "What's This?" which was originally written for Tim Burton's "Nightmare before Christmas."**

**So I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year! Whew, it's hard to believe 2013 is almost over! The next chapter of In The End should be up sometime after the holidays but I can't guarantee that it will be too soon! I have my 2****nd**** semester ending soon which means my parents are going to be harping on me with grades, but HEY, I have A's and B's so it shouldn't be bad!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Oh, and thank you for taking the time to read this! I just thought it'd be fun so please Review and tell me what you think of this! I hope to do another one soon!**


End file.
